1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image reproducing devices and more particularly to image reproducing devices using a peel-apart type film.
2. Discussion of Background
An instant photographic device using a peel-apart type instant photographic film has a mechanism in which part of a photosensitive film is drawn out from a roll of photosensitive film, cut away and carried to an exposure position where the resulting sheet of film is exposed and superposed on a transfer sheet fed with a pod containing a developer fed therebetween, a seal for the pod is broken by pressure from the developing roller so that the developer is spread uniformly between the photosensitive sheet and the transfer sheet, so that development and transfer are then effected.
In a device of this type, a transparency for an overhead projector, color printing paper, black-and-white printing paper, etc., are used as printing paper the photosensitive film, the developing pod, and the transfer sheet selected depend on the kind of printing paper used. Generally, in a device of this type, a photosensitive film cartridge and transfer sheets each can be selected, so that, for example, a transfer sheet and a developer pod used for transparencies may wrongly be inserted when a photosensitive film cartridge for color printing paper is already inserted.
As the related arts to this invention, there are Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Nos. 61-138933 through 61-138935, and U.S. Application No. 196,604 filed on May 20, 1988 by the applicants of this invention.